


New Begginings: The Human world

by Lizardmom4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Connie the goblin, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary X Female character, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Panromantic, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroace, qpr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardmom4/pseuds/Lizardmom4
Summary: After wandering around in the woods Ash comes across Connie, a goblin from another world. Connie invites them to come to her world where Ash is ultimately Captured by the notorious King of the land. So now Connie has to go on an adventure to get her new friend Back.
Relationships: Connie the goblin and Ash the human





	New Begginings: The Human world

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a WIP and will be updating it sometimes

It was a brisk morning but in the small Woodley cabin lived a particularly curious goblin. Connie was just waking up from her slumber. It was chilly in the small cabin. She reached over to her nightstand to grab her circular glasses and her purple curly hair was a mess. She felt the side of her mouth was dripping with saliva from her peaceful slumber. She rubs her face wiping away the morning grogginess. After this, she puts on her glasses and looks around her small cabin. The sun was peeking through the windows and the birds sang their beautiful song outside. She gets out of bed and walks outside to the clothesline to grab her freshly washed sweater and her brown overalls. After putting them on she goes over to the small cupboard containing a few slices of fresh bread and some homemade strawberry jelly. Using her small knife she takes the jelly and spreads it on the bread. After breakfast, she goes out to fetch some firewood. She fetches some larger sized pieces and adds them to the freshly burnt embers of the fireplace. The cabin begins to heat up as the small flame begins to grow. After she warms herself up she goes over to Moses' small tank to wake him up. The small purple shelled snail moves his eye stocks to look up at her. She adds some fresh water to his enclosure as well as some freshly cut fruits and veggies from the garden for him to snack on. After a bit, She takes moss and her small red bag and heads away from home. Connie treks her way through the forest surrounding her home to an old fort made of fallen trees. On the outside of this tree fort is a small pool of water. Connie stares at the pool of water; this is the spot where something magical is about to happen. Connie takes off her small blue jar necklace and sprinkles some of its contents into the water. A small portal begins to appear from the small pool. The portal opens up and on the other side, it's a whole different world with a whole lot of different creatures. It's the human world. It's illegal to cross this border between the mythical and Human realms, but Connie has been doing this for a while. She finds the people on the other side to be very interesting compared to the ones in her realm. She also has a particular interest in one of these humans but has only ever watched them from afar. She wants to experience what it's like to live in the human realm. Connie clenches moss and her small bag and jumps through the portal. After a moment she reappears in the human realm the portal appears in another pool of water. After making sure the close is clear she pulls herself out. "It seems like we have ended up in a forest as well." she says looking down at her soggy pant legs as she treks through the creek that the portal landed in. After getting out of the creek she wakes her way upstream through the lush woods. On her way, through the woods, she spots a cabin. Outside of this cabin chopping firewood in a curvy red-haired human. Connie hides behind a tree. This is the human that she was curious about. She wants to go up and talk to them but is afraid she will scare them. she decides the best way to approach this challenge is by watching from a distance for now and waiting till they don't have an ax in their hand.

To be continued......


End file.
